


certain qualities are required (to remember pleasure when it’s gone)

by LadyAlice101



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Post 1x07, but they don't actually need to bc they figure it out all on their own, lucy and wyatt go shopping, setting each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/pseuds/LadyAlice101
Summary: “You’re right, Rufus is grumpy,” she says finally. “We should try and set him up.”“You think he should get laid?” Wyatt asks incredulously. “And it will solve all his problems? Wow, great solution, Luce.”**prompt: People have made posts about it and I'm making it into a prompt. Lucy and Wyatt's conversation about Rufus x Jiya being a thing and Lucy telling Wyatt it was happening and then x amount of time later Rufus and Jiya have a very similar conversation about Lucy and Wyatt happening.





	certain qualities are required (to remember pleasure when it’s gone)

“Where do you even  _get_ Chocodiles?” Wyatt grumbles as Lucy pulls up at the store.

“Walmart,” she says, like its obvious. 

He rolls his eyes. “You can get  _anything_ from Walmart,” he replies. “But like  … what aisle?” 

She turns in her seat to stare at him. “Have you ever even been to a grocery store?” 

They get out of the car and turn towards the store. Wyatt shoves his hands in his pockets as he says, “Of course I have. I just don’t usually buy … chocolate.” 

Lucy scoffs and looks him up and down. “Yeah, you don’t look it. Maybe that’s why you’re always so grumpy.” 

“I’m not grumpy! What about Rufus? He’s always grumpy, and he eats chocolate.” 

Lucy pauses to think on this, picking up a basket and handing it to him without thinking. He raises his brows, but doesn’t say anything. 

“You’re right, Rufus is grumpy,” she says finally. “We should try and set him up.”

“You think he should get laid?” Wyatt asks incredulously. “And it will solve all his problems? Wow, great solution, Luce.”

Lucy sniffs and turns her head up. “I happen to think it’s the perfect solution. Maybe  _you_ need to get laid.” 

Wyatt wiggles his brows, and bumps his shoulder to hers. “You offering?” 

She hits him over the shoulder. “I’m engaged, idiot.” 

“Oh?” He swings the basket back and forth innocently. “And you’d say yes, otherwise?” 

“Let’s just get back to business,” she says, rolling her eyes and continuing to walk. “Hey, I need milk.” 

“I’m taking that as a yes!” he calls after her. 

They shop for a few more minutes, Lucy picking up various things she needs, and it all feels very domestic. It’s quite relaxing, honestly. Eventually, they wind up in the confectionary aisle, standing in front of the various forms of Twinkies. 

“There’s so many?” Wyatt says, bewildered. 

Lucy nods solemnly. “And I can’t see the damn Chocodiles.” 

“Ah, no, there.” Wyatt grabs them from the top shelf and drops them in the basket. 

“Okay, but, I really think we should set Rufus up,” Lucy says as they start walking again. “Specifically, with Jiya.” 

“Jiya?” Wyatt asks, a frown on his face. “Aren’t they already a thing?” 

Lucy bounces on her feet, like that’s the best thing he could have said. “Nope, they aren’t. But they’re perfect for each other, no?” 

“They … they have certain qualities that would work well together.” He looks uncomfortable, and Lucy laughs at him. 

“Okay, leave it to me,” she says, still laughing. “I’m going to make it happen. It’s happening!”

* * *

“Okay, I bet you twenty bucks Wyatt and Lucy hook up tonight.”

Rufus spits his beer out. “Wyatt and …  _Lucy?_ ” 

Jiya pushes his drink down on the table, then settles down into the booth. 

“Yep. I think it’s finally going to happen tonight.” 

“ _Finally?_ What?” 

“Keep up Rufus.” She grabs his chin and turns his head in the direction of the pair, who are playing a very competitive game of air hockey. Lucy scores a goal and holds her hands in the air, shouting in delight. 

Wyatt’s looking at her fondly, almost as if –

“Holy shit.” 

“Yep,” Jiya says, popping a chip into her mouth. “Tonight’s the night.” 

Rufus furrows his brow. “No way. If they’ve been pining after each for this long and haven’t said anything after all the shit we went through, there’s no  _way_ just a bit of alcohol – oh, okay. Yep. They’re kissing. You were – you were right . . . okay, this is a public place, they need to knock it off.”


End file.
